memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Foods and beverages
The following is a list of foods and beverages organized by races and cultures. Acamarian * Brandy * Parthas ** Parthas a la Yuta Altairian * Fish soup * Sandwich * Water Andorian * Ale * Cabbage soup * Fast food * Redbat * Tea * Tuber root Bajoran * Alvas * Deka tea * Foraiga * Groatcake * Hasperat * Hasperat souffle * Jumja stick * Jumja tea * Kava * Kava juice * Katterpod * Klavaatu * Koganka pudding * Larish pie * Mapa bread * Moba fruit * Palukoo * Rekja * Shrimp * Springwine * Synthale or Bajoran ale ** Voodai * Tuwaly pie * Veklava Banean * Marob root tea * Rolk stew Betazoid * Oskoid * Uttaberry crepe Bolian * Tomato soup * Tonic water Cardassian * Ale * Fish juice * Kanar * Rokassa juice * Regova egg * Red leaf tea * Sem'hal stew * Taspar egg * Tojal * Yamok sauce * Zabu stew Ferengi * Black hole * Eelwasser * Flaked blood flea * Jellied gree-worm * Lokar bean * Millipede juice * Millipede sauce * Puree of beetle * Slug-o-Cola * Slug liver * Slug steak * Snail juice * Stardrifter * Synthehol * Tube grub Human * Alcoholic beverages ** Beer *** Michelob ** Champagne *** Chateau Cleon *** Chateau Coeur *** Dom Pérignon ** Vodka *** Moscow Mule *** Vodka martini ** Whiskey and Burbon *** Mint julep *** Scotch whisky *** Taos lightning ** Wine and Vermouth *** Chateau Lafite Rothschild *** Chateau Picard *** Martini *** Saint Emilion ** Other *** Finagle's Folly * Non-Alcoholic beverages ** Lemonade * Breakfast dishes ** Banana pancakes *** Maple syrup ** Croissant ** Eggs (breakfast) *** Bacon and eggs *** Eggs Benedict *** Purple omelet *** Scrambled eggs *** Steak and eggs ** Muffin ** Oatmeal ** Scone * Coffee ** Iced coffee ** Macchiato * Desserts ** Banana split ** Bread pudding souffle ** Cherries jubilee ** Chocolate ** Chocolate cake ** Hot chocolate ** Ice cream *** Rocky Road ice cream ** Sweet flan ** Peach cobbler ** Pecan pie ** Strawberry tart * Fast food ** Chili burrito ** French fries ** Hamburger ** Hot dog ** Pizza * Fish & Seafood ** Calamari pasta ** Catfish ** Caviar ** Garum ** Kelp bud ** Oysters Rockefeller ** Plankton loaf ** Redfish ** Sashimi ** Sea berry ** Shrimp *** Shrimp Creole ** Squid ** Trout * Fruit ** Georgia peach ** Lemon ** Strawberry * Herbs and spices ** Black pepper ** Cayenne ** Chive ** Dill weed ** Mustard seed ** Paprika ** Salt * Juices ** Orange juice ** Prune juice ** Spinach juice * Meat dishes ** Chicken sandwich ** Haggis ** Jambalaya ** Rodeo Red's Red-Hot, Rootin'-Tootin' Chili ** Steak *** Chateaubriand * Milk (products) ** Cheese *** Alsatian Muenster cheese *** Stilton cheese * Other (inc. snack foods, appetizers, and condiments) ** Canapé ** Chewing gum ** Mandalay sauce ** Mustard ** Pork rind ** TV dinner *** Frozen fish sticks * Pasta ** Angelhair pasta ** Chicken tetrazzini ** Linguini ** Pasta al fiorella ** Pasta boudin ** Pierogi * Rations ** Emergency rations ** Nutripack *** Mystery Meal ** TKL rations * Salad **Caesar salad **Chicken salad **Endive salad * Soft drinks ** Goliath gulp ** Root beer * Soup ** Corn chowder ** Egg drop soup ** French onion soup ** Gumbo ** Pulaski's Chicken Soup (PCS) ** Tomato soup ** Vegetable bouillon ** Vegetable soup * Stew ** Aubergine stew ** Fricandeau stew ** Lamb stew * Tea ** Earl Grey tea ** Ginger tea ** Lapsang suchong tea ** Mint tea * Vegetable and vegetable dishes ** Asparagus ** Beet ** Cayenne pepper ** Baked beans ** Jalapeño pepper ** Potato (baked) *** Potato casserole ** Red chili pepper ** Spinich * Wheat ** Triticale ** Quadrotriticale ** Quintotriticale Klingon * Bahgol * Bloodwine * Bregit lung * Chech'tluth * Firewine * Gagh * Gladst * Grapok sauce * Heart of targ * Martini * Pipius claw * Racht * Raktajino * Rokeg blood pie * Warnog * Zilm'kach Ktarian * Egg * Chocolate puff * Merlot * Pudding Romulan * Ale * Jumbo mollusk * Kali-fal * Ossoul twist * Viinerine Talaxian * Amber spice * Leola root * Leola root stew * Omelette * Stew Vorta * Kava nut * Q'lava * Rippleberry Vulcan * Brandy * Gespar * Jumbo mollusk * Mocha * Plomeek soup (Plomeek broth) * Pok tar * Port * Redspice * Spice tea Yridian * Ale * Brandy * Tea Other * 14 Beta 7 (replicator order) * Ailis paté * Aldebaran whiskey * Aldorian ale * Allakas malt * Alfarian hair pasta * Alpha-currant nectar (Wadi) * Angla'bosque * Antarean brandy * Antarean glow water * Arcturian fizz * Azna * Balso tonic (Trill) * Bantan * Bergamot tea * Bio-enzymatic supplement (Iyaarian) * Bularian canapé * Calaman sherry * Chadre'kab * Clavisoa cherry * Coltayin root * Confection bar * Darvot fritter * Deka tea * Delovian souffle * Delvan fluff pastry * Denobulan sausage * Dresci * Dutara root * Dralaxian whiskey * Even better than coffee substitute * Enolian spice wine * Fanalian toddy * Feline supplement 74 * Feragoit goulash * Gamzain wine * Gramilian sand pea * Gremish * Humat pod * I'danian spice pudding * Ice salt * Icoberry ** Icoberry juice ** Icoberry torte * Jacarine peel * Janaran tea * Jestral tea * Jibelian berry salad * Kaferian apple * Kalo root * Kandora champagne * Karvino juice * Kaylo * Kesatian ale * Kilm steak * Kohlanese barley * Kohlanese stew * Livanian beet * Lorvan cracker * Maaza stalk * Makara fizz * Mantickian paté * Maraltian seev-ale * Mareuvian tea * Matopin rock fungus * Melvaran mud flea * Meridor (Gorn) * Modela aperitif * Moon grass * Muskan seed punch (Haliian) * Owon egg * Papalla juice * Palamarian sea urchin * Pejuta * Petrokian sausage * Prosecco * Pyrellian ginger tea * Rama leaf * Rhombolian butter * Rulot seed * Rumall stock * Samarian sunset * Saurian brandy * Senarian egg broth * Schplict * Soba noodles * Spiny lobe-fish (Tilonus IV) * Suck salt * Super nova * Syrup of squill * Tamarian frost * Tarkalean tea * Tartoc * Tarvokian pound cake * Tarvokian powder cake * Terrelian pheasant * Tellurian spice * Thalian chocolate mousse * Til'amin froth * Tranya (First Federation) * Trova (Eminian) * Trixian bubble juice * Tulaberry wine (Dosi) * Tzartak aperitif * Valerian root tea * Vermicula (Antedean) * Vilm steak * Waroon * Warp core breach * Wentlian condor snake * Yigrish cream pie * Zariphean blend tea * Zoth-nut soup Category:ListsBeverages, List ofFoods, List of de:Liste von Speisen und Getränken